Between lines
by PowAbydos
Summary: Durant la saison 9 nombreuses sont les allusions au couple Sam/Jack, mais que se passe t-il réellement entre les lignes ? Ceci est ma toute première Fanfiction, j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience !
1. Chapter 1 : Avalon

**Chapitre 1****: Avalon**

**« J'avais de très bonnes raisons de m'arrêter. »** L'expression de Cameron, alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, la toucha plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. **« Le Lieutenant-Colonel Carter est demandé sur la passerelle, le lieutenant-colonel Carter sur la passerelle. »** Elle soupira mentalement de cette interruption très à propos et qui mit fin à la conversation que Mitchell avait engagé depuis le SGC. Elle se leva, massant d'une main ses reins douloureux avant de prendre la direction de la passerelle. Le SGC lui manquait plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Teal'c avait quitté la base, Daniel avait demandé sa mutation et le Général O'Neill avait pris son nouveau commandement à Washington bien avant qu'elle ne quitte à son tour Colorado Springs. Il n'y avait pas regrets à avoir, rien ne la retenait plus dans le Colorado et à Cheyenne Moutain. Cassandra était entrée à l'Université, elle voulait devenir médecin et rejoindre l'armée, le SGC, comme sa mère. Penser à Janet emplit le cœur de Samantha du puissant sentiment de tristesse qui lui était devenu coutumière depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds, un geste qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de son ancien supérieur et coéquipier. Un sourire lui vint spontanément aux lèvres à l'idée qu'il ait pu déteindre sur elle et elle sur lui. **« Colonel, navrez d'avoir dû interrompre votre conférence avec le SGC. »** Elle rassura le jeune lieutenant d'un sourire et s'installa aux commandes qu'il venait de libérer à son intention. **« Ce n'est rien Lieutenant. Que se passe-t-il, les tests de l'hyper propulsion sont terminés ? » **Demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur l'ordinateur de vol. **« Non mon Colonel. Une communication urgente pour vous. Sur le canal 3. »** Elle fronça les sourcils alors que le lieutenant s'éloignait la laissant seule. Elle se pencha pour attraper un casque de communication et alluma l'écran. Une lueur malicieuse éclairant un chaud regard brun, un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle découvrait l'identité de son interlocuteur. Elle aurait reconnu ce regard entre mille. Comme chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent légèrement tandis qu'un irrépressible sourire éclairait son visage. **« Carter. »** La salua-t-il de sa voix légèrement trainante. Elle aimait comme il prononçait son nom, la chaleur qu'il donnait à ses quelques lettres simplement en les prononçant. Autrefois elle avait eu honte de son nom, à une époque où être la fille du « _Général Carter _» avait été pour elle une gêne, pour ne pas dire un frein, alors qu'elle faisait ses débuts comme militaire. **« Mon général. »** Un sourire passa dans les yeux bruns tandis qu'ils se regardaient, séparés par des milliers de kilomètres, pourtant si complices, si proches. Comme avant. Non, elle n'avait aucun regret. **« Alors comment se déroule les tests de notre nouveau vaisseau intergalactique ? »** Elle s'accouda à la console de bord afin de parler avec lui plus aisément. **« C'est donc une conversation officielle ... Mon général ? »** Il rit, de ce rire rauque et sensuel qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. **« Et bien... Colonel, je voulais simplement m'assurer que le Lieutenant-Colonel Mitchell n'avait pas été trop déçu d'apprendre que vous passeriez le week-end à Washington et non pas à Colorado Springs. »** Elle étouffa un rire dans la paume de sa main et vérifia que personne ne prêtait attention à ce qui se passait sur son écran. **« Je suppose que vous serez là pour m'accueillir... mon général ? »** Il hocha lentement un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. **« Et vous n'aurez jamais été aussi bien reçu Colonel. Après tout s'est grâce à vous que nous ajouterons un nouveau vaisseau à notre flotte, cela mérite au moins que le Commandant du Homeland Security se déplace pour venir vous accueillir après ses deux semaines loin de notre bonne vieille terre. » **Elle le vit passer une main dans ses cheveux, signe d'embarra ou de gêne et son sourire s'accentua. **« Tu m'as manqués Carter. »** Oui, elle avait de très bonnes raisons d'avoir arrêté les missions off-world. Une excellente raison en la personne d'un général de l'armée de l'air. **« Vous aussi mon général... »**


	2. Chapter 2 : Origin

**Chapitre 2****: Origin**

Il referma lentement le dossier que Hoswald avait déposé sur son bureau quelques heures plus tôt. Les Oris. Il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Dire qu'il avait pensé qu'ils en avaient fini avec tout cela. Que la terre était hors de danger, après tout, il avait éradiqué la menace goa'uld. Durant huit ans ils avaient combattu sans relâche. Les Jaffa avaient conquis leur liberté, ils étaient enfin libre. Pas seulement les Jaffa mais eux, SG1. La Terre était libérée de la menace d'une invasion et SG1 avait enfin pu lever le pied. L'équipe n'étaient plus le seul rempart de la galaxie contre le joug Goa'uld, SG1 n'était plus désormais qu'un soutien à la mise en place de la démocratie. Ils avaient pu reprendre leur vie, continué d'avancer sans crainte de voir le monde basculer dans la tyrannie. Daniel allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre la mission Atlantis, Space Monkey allait découvrir un nouveau terrain de jeu. Teal'c allait très prochainement siéger au sein du premier conseil de la nation Jaffa. Quant à Carter... Carter avait abandonné les missions de terrain pour se consacrer à la recherche. Non, rectifia-t-il mentalement, il se mentait à lui-même. Elle avait quitté le SGC pour lui, pour eux. Afin qu'ils puissent vivre cette relation qui couvait entre eux depuis près de 10 ans. Tout avait basculé à la mort de Jacob. L'anéantissement de la menace Goa'uld ainsi que celle que représentait les Réplicateurs, tous ses évènements les avaient poussés à reconsidérer leur situation. Sa mutation à la tête du Homeland Security avait tout changé entre eux. Pour la première fois en dix ans ils avaient la possibilité d'être ensemble sans nuire à leurs carrières. Alors elle avait demandé sa mutation. Pour eux. Pour lui. Et leur vie, sa vie avait changé. Il était heureux. Il aurait dû savoir que ce bonheur et ce sentiment de sécurité étaient éphémères. Lorsqu'il était heureux tout finissait invariablement par déraper. Il y avait eu Sara et Charlie, Lara. Il soupira. Pourquoi sa relation avec Sam devait-elle toujours passer après leur devoir ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être heureux ensemble, prendre congé des missions ? Pourquoi la Terre ne pouvait-elle pas être sauvée par d'autres pour une fois ? Pour la première fois de sa vie Jonathan O'Neill envisageait d'être égoïste car il savait ce que Hank finirait par lui demander, ce que Mitchell demanderait car s'il avait été à leur place il en aurait fait de même. Très bientôt le SGC demanderait le retour du Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter. Et Sam répondrait présente, par devoir. Pour son pays. Il se laissa aller dans son confortable fauteuil de cuir. Carter serait très bientôt de retour sous sa chaîne directe de commandement et leur histoire ... Leur histoire serait à nouveau illégale. **« Mon Général ? »** Il tourna les yeux vers la porte de son bureau où son assistante le dévisageait avec inquiétude. **« Oui Lieutenant ? »** Il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions et son expression impassible habituelle dès lors qu'elle s'était manifestée. **« Le SGC nous informe que l'Odyssée est rentré à la base sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Le Colonel Carter atterrira à la base d'Andrews à 18 heures, mon Général. »** Il hocha brièvement en guise d'assentiment, comprenant l'ordre implicite sa subordonnée referma silencieusement la porte du bureau derrière elle. Bientôt ils devraient choisir entre leur devoir et leur désir. Ils ne pourraient choisir le devoir sans être déchirés par les regrets de ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie mais, ils ne pourraient être égoïstes au risque de ne pouvoir se pardonner ce qui arriverait à la Terre par la suite. Car, son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils entendraient très rapidement parlés des Oris. Une nouvelle menace pesait sur la Terre et il n'aspirait qu'à l'ignorer pour profiter de son week-end avec Carter mais, le devoir le tiraillait. Le poids d'une décision qu'il ne pouvait se résigner à prendre pesait sur ses épaules.

(...)

Elle sut au moment où elle posa le pied sur le tarmac que quelque chose était arrivé, troublant leurs retrouvailles. Après près de dix années passées sur le terrain auprès de lui elle savait deviner ses humeurs, elle savait quand il était anxieux ou agacé. Pour le reste du monde, excepté peut être Teal'c et Daniel, ses émotions, ses pensées étaient impénétrables, il était un général trois étoiles particulièrement indéchiffrable, un atout quand on avait pour responsabilité la sureté de la nation à l'échelle de la galaxie. Elle savait que quelque chose le tourmentait et pourtant il l'attendait au pied du Cesena qui l'avait emmenée du Nevada à Washington avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Il souriait légèrement en la détaillant discrètement du regard. Elle portait son uniforme tout comme lui. Elle savait que lorsqu'ils quitteraient la base pour rejoindre l'appartement de Jack dans le centre-ville ils attireraient le regard de quelques curieux, la vision de Jack en uniforme valait largement les trois heures qu'elle venait de passer dans un avion militaire sur un inconfortable siège à l'arrière du poste de pilotage. Elle lui sourit à son tour en descendant la rampe d'accès, elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser pour chasser la ride qui barrait son front mais ils se trouvaient sur une base militaire. Il était général, elle simple colonel. Si une relation était rendue possible entre eux par un changement d'échelle de commandement, ils restaient tenus à la réserve du à leur rang lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans une base militaire. Elle se força à descendre lentement la rampe du Cesena jusqu'à lui. Elle se figea devant lui, un sourire éclairant son regard elle lui adressa le salut militaire qu'on attendait d'un colonel face à un général. La ride de souci qui barrait son front s'estompa lorsqu'il lui sourit. **« Repos Carter. »** L'ordre avait quelque chose de chaleureux et son sourire atténuait la solennité du moment. **« Bienvenue à la maison Samantha. »** Murmura-t-il pour elle seule. Elle était rentrée à la maison. Son foyer était là où il se trouvait.

(...)

Elle rit, le son vibra dans l'air un instant entre eux. Il sentit ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire amusé. Son bras enserra la taille fine de la scientifique et la rapprocha de lui. Elle nicha son visage contre son épaule, appuyant sa joue contre son torse nu. **« Elle l'a attaché avec une menotte Goa'uld ! Daniel a dû vouloir la tuer. »** Le rire de Jack se joignit au sien tandis que de sa main libre il caressait lentement son bras nu de bas en haut. **« Je crois en effet que Dany Boy a eu des envies de meurtre ... Je suis presque désolé de ne pas connaître cette Vala, si elle agace notre archéologue préféré, elle mérite que je lui offre sa première gelée au Mess ! »** Elle rit encore, ses grands yeux bleus brillant doucement dans la pénombre. **« Jack ! »** Le rabroua-t-elle tant pour défendre l'archéologue que parce qu'il s'était moqué à demi-mots de son goût pour le gelée bleue. **« Mitchell est heureux, il a presque reformé l'équipe. »** Répondit-il, la mine soudainement plus sombre. Samantha se redressa sur un coude pour plonger son regard dans le sien. **« Je ne vais nulle part Jack. J'en ai terminé des missions off-world. J'aime ce que je fais dans la Zone 51... Je t'aime, toi et notre vie ici. Nous avons souffert pendant huit années pour sauver la galaxie... Si Daniel et Teal'c veulent replonger, ils le peuvent. Moi je ne veux plus, j'ai trop sacrifiée pour ce pays, pour cette planète. J'ai perdu des gens auxquels je tenais, Martouf, Janet, mon père... Je ne veux pas nous perdre nous, pas encore une fois. Huit ans... Tout ce que je veux c'est enfin être heureuse. Et je le suis. Avec toi. Ici. »** Il avait là une opportunité, celle de lui rappeler son devoir, leur devoir. De lui dire que si le SGC demandait son retour il n'aurait d'autre choix que de la renvoyer, parce qu'elle était le plus grand trésor national de ce pays, elle n'avait pas d'égale comme militaire et comme scientifique. Si SG1 et le SGC avaient pu se passer de lui, le général Jack O'Neill, il n'en était pas de même pour elle. Samantha Carter ne pouvait être remplacée. Il était de son devoir de la rappeler à son devoir, à ses serments envers son pays. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre. L'amour pouvait être égoïste et il désirait plus que tout la garder auprès de lui, ici, en sécurité, construire enfin ce qui aurait dû être entre eux depuis des années. Ils avaient donné huit années de leur vie à l'armée, huit ans durant lesquels leur amour avait grandi, mûrit aussi. Jack ne pouvait pas faire une croix comme ça sur ces quelques mois de bonheur. Même si le bien commun était en jeu. Il voulait croire que Daniel, Mitchell, Teal'c et Vala, aussi étrange fut l'aide que cette voleuse intergalactique puisse apporter, trouveraient une solution seuls pour lutter contre les Ori. Il voulait le croire. Aussi l'embrassa-t-il plutôt que de lui répondre, il roula doucement sur elle, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras, cherchant l'oubli dans ce corps nu qu'il avait appris à connaître et qu'il aimait. Cette femme était sa vie. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir. La terre se passerait d'elle encore un temps. Il était très doué pour occulter sa douleur, pour vivre avec l'angoisse permanente de voir un être cher lui être arraché. Il essayait de se convaincre que s'il avait survécu à la mort de son fils, il arriverait à la laisser partir en temps voulu. Mais comment éloigner une femme qui avait choisi de vivre enfin le bonheur auquel elle avait le droit ?

(...)

**« Mon général ? »** Il sursauta, surpris par la voix désincarnée qui venait de résonner dans son bureau, le surprenant en flagrant délit de rêvasserie mais son assistante ne se trouvait pas à l'entrée de son bureau. Non, sa voix s'était élevée depuis le communicateur reliant leur bureau. Il se reprit rapidement, ajustement machinalement la cravate de son uniforme. **« Oui, Hoswald ? »** Son assistante ne se formalisait pas que son patron l'appelle exclusivement par son nom et pas seulement par son grade. C'était une des choses qu'il appréciait chez sa subordonnée... ça et sa capacité à régler en un tour de main les formalités administratives qu'il avait en horreur. **« Le Général Landry en ligne, il dit que cela concerne le SGC mon Général. »** Jack soupira, il savait que ce moment viendrait. Depuis que le rapport préliminaire concernant le prêcheur était arrivé sur son bureau. **« Passez le moi Louise. Merci. »** Il prit une profonde inspiration le temps que son assistante lui bascule l'appel. **« Jack ! » **La voix de son vieil ami n'éveilla pas en lui l'écho de vieux souvenirs de sa carrière, cette fois cette voix ne fit qu'augmenter sa tension. **« Hank, j'attendais ton appel. »** Il se laissa aller dans le cuir épais de son fauteuil et dénoua la cravate qui enserrait son cou. Cette conversation s'annonçait difficile, il savait ce que Hank allait lui demander, il avait occupé son poste, il savait ce qu'il aurait fait si les rôles avaient été inversés. **« Jack, il faut que tu viennes au SGC ... »**

(...)

Colorado Springs. Cheyenne Mountain. Le niveau -28. D'ordinaire lorsqu'il revenait en ville c'était uniquement pour voir ses vieux amis. Récemment ils avaient fêtés le prochain départ de Daniel et de Teal'c. Il en avait coûté à Sam et à Jack de prétendre que leur relation était restée platonique, face à leurs meilleurs amis mais ils avaient décidé de garder un temps le secret, pour vivre pleinement leur relation. Après des années de rumeurs à la base, ils n'avaient pas voulu se dévoiler trop vite. Il sortait tout juste de son briefing avec Hank et il n'affichait pas une mine très souriante. Il savait pourtant pourquoi Hank l'avait fait venir. Mais cela ne rendait pas la pilule plus facile à avaler. Il avait naturellement laissé ses pas le guider vers le bureau, le musée aurait été plus juste, de Daniel. Comme autrefois, lorsqu'ils formaient encore tous SG1. Il observa quelques secondes son ami depuis le pas de la porte sans manifester sa présence. Comme avant.

**« Bonsoir.** Jugeant que son observation avait assez duré et que Daniel ne remarquerait surement pas sa présence s'il ne se manifestait pas, Jack avait fait un pas dans le bureau.

**- Que faites-vous ici ? »** L'expression incrédule de Daniel tira au général trois étoiles l'ombre d'un sourire. Il savait pourquoi ses pas l'avait entrainé vers Daniel, Jack avait besoin de conseils et pourtant il savait par avance qu'il ne parlerait pas avec lui de ce qui le tourmentait, de la décision qu'il avait à prendre. Il ne parlait jamais de ses problèmes. Pourtant il avait parlé de Charlie à Daniel, près de dix ans plus tôt. Ce qu'il était venu chercher ici, dans ce bureau, était l'amitié, la présence de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.

**« Heureux de vous voir, moi aussi.** Répliqua-t-il un brin caustique.

**- Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. »** Jack en aurait souri s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi oppressé, la douleur le rongeait, le poids du devoir le dévorait.

**« J'étais dans le quartier.** Comme toujours il se réfugia derrière l'humour pour cacher ce qu'il éprouvait réellement. **Et j'ai une petite surprise pour Mitchell. »** Ajouta-t-il comme pour justifier sa présence dans ce bureau alors qu'il ne faisait plus partie de SG1. Le sourire qu'il afficha pour souligner ses propos avait quelque chose de crisper mais Daniel ne sembla par le remarquer. L'année qu'il avait passé loin de Sam, Daniel et Teal'c, à la tête du SGC avait été difficile. Quitter le terrain pour devenir un gratte-papier ... il avait cru à l'époque que c'était la décision la plus douloureuse qu'il avait dû prendre mais il s'était trompé. Aujourd'hui il avait dû prendre une décision bien plus dure et la douleur pulsait sourdement dans son cœur.

**« Il a adoré la dernière.** Répliqua Daniel ironiquement. **Vous ne lui avez pas dit que nous changions d'affectation. **

**- Oui. »** En effet, il s'était tu à ce sujet. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un reprenne la tête de SG1 afin que Sam puisse en quitter le commandement. Il savait que Mitchell ferait un bon leader, après tout SG1 lui devait la vie, il semblait logique qu'il en reprenne les rennes et compose sa propre équipe. Mais l'ironie de la situation lui rendit son expression maussade. Après tout Mitchell avait désormais presque ce qu'il désirait le plus... l'équipe initiale allait se reformer : Daniel, Teal'c et ... Samantha Carter. SG1. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cela. **« Je suis désolé que vous ayez raté le Dédale.** Ajouta-t-il pour détourner la conversation de Mitchell et de SG1.

**- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. **

**- Vous avez raison. »** Daniel avait tort il l'était réellement car s'il avait pris ce vaisseau comme prévu, si Vala n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de le retenir sur terre la menace Ori n'aurait jamais été connu, la galaxie aurait été sauvée. Sam et lui auraient continué à vivre heureux, prenant un repos bien méritée après avoir sauvé le monde un nombre incalculable de fois.

**« Je viens de parler à Landry. On a parlé de vous savez... eux là.** Si seulement Daniel et Vala n'avaient pas découverts ses pierres de communication. Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière. Qu'il n'ait pas à choisir entre devoir et sentiment.

**- Oui.**

**- Ca pourrait être un problème ? » **Il aurait aimé que Daniel le rassure mais il avait lu son rapport, les Oris ne souffraient aucune comparaison avec les Goa'uld, il ne s'agissait pas d'affronter des parasites mégalomaniaques cette fois. Ils avaient affaire à des Dieux, tout du moins à des entités supérieures dotées de réels pouvoirs. Cette fois s'était différent. Si il seulement été question de Goa'uld, Sam aurait pu rester auprès de lui. Mais la menace était différente cette fois, l'enjeu était de sauver la galaxie et le devoir, encore la rappelait loin de lui.

**« Oui. On en a vu de belles mais là ça pourrait être pire. **

**- De belles ? Je ne dirais pas ça, sauf pour cette chère Hathor. » **L'humour était la seule arme qui lui restait désormais pour tenir éloigner les autres de ses pensées, de ses émotions. Il savait aussi ce que son pays attendait de lui aujourd'hui.

**« On a été dans de dures situations.**

**- On a toujours triomphé. »** Il espérait que cette fois la bataille ne durerait pas neuf années. Il espérait que son bonheur ne serait pas le prix à payer pour vaincre l'ennemi.

**« Mais n'était-ce pas parce que quelqu'un nous protégeait? Je ne le dirais à personne d'autre mais, pour la première fois, j'ai peur. **

**- Et moi j'ai faim. »** Il aurait voulu dire à Daniel que lui aussi avait peur, une peur intestine. Il allait devoir faire deux pas en arrière après avoir mis neuf ans à se laisser croire à une chance de bonheur. Et il avait peur de les laisser mener ce combat sans lui. Peur de voir arriver le rapport qui lui annoncerait leur mort. Alors que lui attendrait à Washington pendant qu'elle risquait sa vie à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

(...)

**« Quel pied, j'adore ça. Là on se sent vivre.**

**- Ouais. »** Mitchell lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait donc pas voir l'expression de son supérieur. Il était loin d'aborder la mine réjouit qu'affichait le jeune Colonel. Pourtant il avait espéré que voler l'aiderait à retrouver sa sérénité, à accepter les décisions qu'il devait prendre. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il devait à Mitchell une véritable récompense pour la crasse qu'il lui avait fait avec SG1, même si depuis son omission ne semblait plus d'actualité. SG1 allait se reformer. Et Mitchell était un rappel constant de ce qu'il allait devoir sacrifier dès son retour à Washington.

**« Je me serais surement remis à voler plus tôt si j'avais su qu'on pouvait prendre ses petites merveilles. **

**- C'est l'un des avantages à être général. On peut faire à peu près tout ce qu'on veut. »** Un sourire amer effleura ses lèvres. Tout ce que l'on veut, ou presque. Il ne pouvait pas retenir Sam à Washington plus longtemps. Il disposait du pouvoir de le faire mais son devoir lui commandait de la renvoyer au SGC là où elle serait le plus utile maintenant qu'un nouvel ennemi frappait à leur porte. Il ne pouvait pas la garder près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas tout se permettre.

**« Oui et en plus vous avez sauvé le monde sept ou huit fois...**

**- Qui tient le compte?**

**- Teal'c. En fait, il en parle souvent. »** Mais avoir sauvé le monde sept ou huit fois avait aussi fait d'eux, de leur équipe, un élément indispensable à la résolution de crises. La preuve SG1 dissoute un nouvel ennemi se présentait et l'équipe était à nouveau sollicitée. Il n'y aurait jamais de repos pour eux.

**« Dites Mitchell, il parait que vous n'avez pas encore composé la nouvelle équipe.** Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Comme pour enfoncer le clou une dernière fois. Si Landry réclamait Sam, peut être que Mitchell ne désirerait pas se voir ravir le commandement de SG1 par le retour du Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter.

**« J'espérais éviter ça. Pourquoi ? Le général Landry en a parlé ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il a dit mon général ?**

**- Il a dit que vous vous en sortiez à merveille, Mitchell. »** Autant pour l'espoir qui l'habitait encore. Mitchell ne remplacerait pas Sam. Il voulait que Carter rejoigne l'équipe. Il voulait apprendre des meilleurs et ça Jack le comprenait, après tout SG1 était composé des deux chercheurs qui avaient contribués à la mise en marche du programme, elle avait été l'équipe qui avait convaincu un ennemi de changer de camp. Il comprenait le désir de Mitchell de reformer l'équipe originale mais, son cœur, lui, ne l'acceptait pas.


End file.
